A Pirates Life for Me 1
by ChitalianDuo
Summary: Aliciana never planned on that stealing a small gem from her brother, Antonio, and his friend, Gilbert, when they finally catch her. Can she even keep up the secret from the pirate she's spying on? Only time will tell!


**So I don't own hetalia or any characters but the story line and Aliciana. I really hope you guys like it! Now let us begin~**

**Chapter 1**

Aliciana ran from the 2 men chasing her, a Spaniard and a Prussian. _'Why can't I just steal a lil' old gem from my own brother and his friend sometimes?' _Aly thought to herself as she turned down the cobbled, moonlit walkway.

"Aliciana!" Gilbert yelled at her as she turned, panting between all the times, he said her name.

"Aly! Get back here!" Antonio called, gaining on her running speed. "Just give me the gem, and then you can go with me back to Romano!" Antonio skidded to a halt as Aly searched a dead end for an escape.

"We have the princess now…" Gilbert smirked as he stopped by the Spanish Pirate.

"And what exactly do you want now?" Aly smirked as she dangled the gem from her hand, "Maybe it's this?" For the fact, her older brother was a pirate; she had the look to pass as one on a ship. Antonio would not allow it, so she took some pants and boots and mad her own outfit to steal. All she wanted was adventure, but that is one thing Antonio would never allow.

"Please Aly, hand us the gem and no pain will come to you…" Gilbert smirked as a tiny yellow bird chirped on top of his hat that rested on his silver hair.

"Just great, well boys I'll see ya back home!~" Aly chirped as she climbed the cobble stone wall, but was dragged down and hit on her head.

"Gilbert! How could you hurt my little sister!?" Antonio whined as he picked Aly up swiftly. Her brown waves moving with the sway of how the Spaniard walked.

"What did you expect?" Gilbert said as he grabbed the gem left behind from Aly's fall.

oOoOoOoOo

Aly's eyes opened, wincing at the sunlight running onto them. "Toni~ Lovi~" She sang when she saw she was tied down to a chair. "What the hell!? LET ME OUT!" She exclaimed as Gilbert, Francis and Antonio came out from the dark.

"I warned you Aly…Adventure isn't for you…" Antonio left that as Gilbert smirked and laughed his famous laugh.

"Kesesesese, Aly, let's crack a deal…" A smirk grew on his lips as the shadow from his hat casted over his red eyes.

"Deal? Hah! I wouldn't crack a deal with you unless I was dead!" Aly laughed, but it didn't work with the 3 pairs of eyes watching her.

"Aliciana, my dear girl, you should listen." Francis told her as Gilbert cleared his throat.

"You know that unawesome Kirkland?" Gilbert motioned for Aly to answer.

"Yes, he is the English pirate is less than a gentleman then you guys are. If that's what you mean." Aly cocked an eyebrow towards the Prussian.

"Yes, him. We need you to spy on him, for us." They all nodded in agreement, but Antonio wasn't happy with this choice.

"And why?" Aly leaned in, she was excited for the fact that she could have an adventure. But at the saem time, she was worried to death, a pirate like Arthur Kirkland could kill her with the snap of fingers as she had many chances to get away with the crime if what the infamous BTT.

"He….has something of mine, and I need it back." Gilbert whined, "Just do it!"

As much as Aly wanted to deny, she couldn't take the offer up of adventure and being a pirate for a while. "Fine, but I will say what I find out. So no pressuring me, okay?" the 3 males nodded, Antonio was deeply worried but had to allow his little sister to grow up and learn from mistakes instead of him to save her.

"Oh, and you have to wear a dress!" Francis laughed as he pulled the wrench gown from a nearby chest.

"Screw you…" Aly mumbled under her breath.

"Not for free mon ange~" Francis smirked as he waited for their reply.

"Francis!" Gilbert, Antonio, and Aly all screamed at him.

oOoOoOoOo

Aly looked at herself in the mirror, this wasn't her but it would be for awhile. "I hate this…" She said under her breath.

"You have to do it Aly, I believe you can do it." Antonio informed her, as he handed her the old outfit she wore. "Just wear this when you come to talk to us, he won't know the difference…" He whispered into her ear.

"Bye Toni…." Aly hugged her brother, "Tell Lovi he's still an ass for me."

Antonio smirked and hugged his sister, he wouldn't know the next time he would see her on a regular basis now. All he had was faith the English Pirate wouldn't touch Aly or he would kill him. "Now go, they will be leaving early morning."

'_This is the start of my new adventure….' _Aly left the docked boat and headed to the English one, _'the start of a new life…' _

**First chapter is complete! I rewrote it! AHAHAHA! Grammar is better and more description. I'm pretty proud, I hope you guys like it!~**


End file.
